


Have fun!

by Fr1gglefrack1s



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Having A Bad Time, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr1gglefrack1s/pseuds/Fr1gglefrack1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this little thing based off a playthrough one of my friends did. inspiration don't fail me now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have fun!

_ " He's not going to forgive you. Have  _ **_fun_ ** _. c(; " _

 

That's what flowey said after your 'first' meeting. You've been around him enough times to know that he's aware of your powers and when you..'experiment'  with other timelines. You also knew that he was a giant stinker who liked to fuck with you ( petals of friendship your ass) so you dismissed his little warning and continued forward. Now you're here, walking through  the forest to snowdin after having talked toriel into letting you through . Everything was as peaceful as you remembered so.. what was with this weird feeling you were getting?  You look over your shoulder as you trudge through the snow, trying to shake it off but floweys words mixed with the stillness of the air was making you paranoid.

 

It was quiet

 

_ Too  _ quiet

 

Sure that line is cliche as all hell but you couldn't think of any other phrase that would accurately describe the situation. It wasn't until you reached the wooden gate that you realized what was wrong. You turn back at the path you walked, looking for signs of  footsteps beside your own but there was nothing there. No broken twig, no ominous figure in the distance. 

No Sans.

This was... odd. No matter what sort of route you took before you reset, Sans would always be there with some silly greeting. Perhaps something went wrong? Sure you've never ..killed everyone before. But you figured it wouldn’t have made a huge difference. You  made sure to reset once you were able to beat Sans ( as many tries as it took) so everything should be okay..right? 

The wind blew slightly, causing you to shiver as the cool air penetrated your sweater. 

Maybe you should just reset again, y'know, just to be sure.

Ready to hurry past the gate to the next SAVE point you turn only to be met with a pair of eyes. You let out a startled shriek and stumble back, falling ass first into the cold snow.  Well that's going to be comfortable later. Grumbling, you look up to give dirtiest glare to the a‐hole who startled you when you noticed the blue and white kicks and fashion forsaken pants.  “ Oh..!”  God you've never been so relieved to see those pants. But when you look up to see his face your smile fades a little.  

He stood in his usual fashion, hands in pockets, perma smile plastered on his face, but.. something wasn't right. 

" So uh, how was it? Did you have a good time kid?" 

You feel a sudden chill down your spine as he takes a step forward. 

" Uh.." Your heart races a bit as he approach, his stare unsettling.

"Hey don't be like that. I'm just asking a quick question. Gotta find out if there's a good reason you're back here and uh.. acting like nothing ever happened. " His tone is even as he stares at you, making you feel so.. scared? This isn't how it's supposed to be what was going on?! What is..

Suddenly it hits you.

" So, how many people are you going to kill this time?" 

Flowey isn't the only one who knows about the timelines.

“ I‐I.. “ You avoid his gaze as your eyes dart to anywhere, everywhere but him. Fuck! How could you have not realized this sooner? Every time you came back, every reset, every hint. Even while you were fighting him he would mention something about you having died already.. You think.. Things got a bit fuzzy somewhere down the line during your last run. You remember the struggle you had to reset once Sans died but.. Still, how did it take you this long to figure this out?! He stays silent probably waiting for whatever excuse you had for what you did and your mouth opens and closes as you searched for anything you can say but..what can you say about this? Maybe he was just kidding.. He's started off with a weird, foreboding and practically terrifying line before so maybe, just maybe this was another one of his jokes? You dare to look up at him again and wait but the more you waited, the more you can practically taste the air getting thick. 

You jumped when you heard a chuckle. 

“ So.. nothing to say?”  He tilts his head and closes an eye. You swallow the dryness on your tongue. 

“ I‐im.. sorry‐”

“Uh, wait. Did you just say **_Sorry_ ** ? ”  His brow furrows slightly and he starts walking towards you. You panic and scramble away from him, kicking snow and dirt as you tried to escape what was coming but suddenly you're caught against a tree. You look back at him, eyes widened in fright as he continues forward until he's standing right above you, his sockets dark. You feel the sweat begin to freeze on your skin. “ You killed everyone. Not just a few monsters but every. single .one. and the best you can come up with is  **_sorry_ ** ? " His eye flashes blue and you shut your eyes with a whimper, raising your arms to brace yourself for death .. But instead of a bone being shoved through your everything you hear a sigh and the magic fades. 

" You know what? I get it. " You crack open an eye to look at him. What..? " You were just curious right?  Unlimited resets... no one will remember, well aside from me and the flower, but I guess you didn't know that. " He shrugs. Your arms lower as you look at him in disbelief. No he can't be serious.. right?  

" People get bored and then they want to start experimenting a bit. It happens to everyone kiddo. " you jump a bit when he looks back at you, hand raised. But instead of gravity throwing you into the nearest rock you feel him gently pat your head. "Apology accepted. " 

You.. you can't believe this. You killed him. You've killed all of them and reseted like their lives meant nothing, thinking that no one else would know but  **_he_ ** does and... he's forgiving you?  You feel your tears sting your eyes as the guilt just practically consumes you. God you fucked up. You fucked up so bad. No apology could ever make up for what you did but that doesn't stop you from apologizing over and over again through quiet sobs. Sans just shushes you and pats your head. 

" Shh it's alright kid. Hey, if things were more interesting, maybe you wouldn't have felt the need to do that yknow? So.." Suddenly pain explodes in your scalp as your hair is yanked back forcing you to look up. Sans leans down, eyes blank and a deep growl in his voice that you didn't know he could produce. You feel the blood drain from your face.

"This time, why don't we have a little  **_fun_ ** ?"

 


End file.
